The Lost Prince
by CherishRedemption
Summary: Zuko was not even 2 when lu ten died in war and iroh gave up victory at ba sing se. Instead of demanding Ozai to kill zuko as punishment, Fire Lord Azulon took zuko away to a distant town. To make ozai always wonder where his son is, if he was alive or dead. How does this effect the war. read and review to find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Prince  
Chapter 1

**I don't own avatar. I wish!**

Ages when lu ten died:  
Lu ten:16  
Iroh: 34  
Ozai: 26  
Ursa: 24  
Zuko: 1 and ½ or something  
Azulon: who knows.

"voice"  
_Thoughts_

For punishment for trying to convince Fire Lord Azulon to retract Iroh's birthright after Iroh lost his son and his drive for war, Ozai had to let Azulon take Zuko away to wherever he wanted. It was done to show the pain of losing a son but to make it even worse then that!-Ozai would now constantly wonder where his son was, how he was doing, if he was alive. He always held high standards in his version of how his son was. He would be powerful and of high status...wherever he was. His best guess was probably earth kingdom and hopefully because he would "definitely" be a firebender he would go to a firenation colony and join the army eventually!...right?

(We're gonna say that zuko was about a year&a half when this happens, so as a 18 month baby/toddler we're gonna just assume zuko could recognize his name but not say it yet. Meaning he couldn't say his name and had to get a new one basically. AND ursa was pregnant with azula at the time)

A baby cried from a box he was put into on the edge of a town. His cries were heard from a midwife that was walking back home. As she explored the edge of town to find zuko bundled up in red sheets, his cheeks and eyes were red from crying. She picked him up and comforted the boy. "Oh baby, where are your parents honey?"_ How could anyone leave a poor defenseless child alone._ "Its ok sh sh, will go and get you something to eat ok?"_ Then I could ask around...where did this child come from. _

Her name was Aki and all her life she wished to have a child of her own. She grew up playing house and as she grew older she took care of children. Her recent jobs have been delivering children; unfortunately she was never able to have kids of her own. She did not find this out tell she married and did not conceive. Her husband and her argued for many years. He was unhappy that no one would carry on his name or be able to raise a son to glory(a military man). Because young zuko couldn't say his own name yet but he would sometimes make sounds like zuzu "I true fire baby" -Aki gave him a name with a z and a sound of "zu", Kozu.

In his young years to follow, Kozu would run into some of his family members without ever knowing it. One of them being Iroh. His uncle iroh, of course zuko...kozu did not know this. Iroh had returned from that loss at Ba Sing Se, heartbroken after losing his son. More heartbreak was to come. As he strode up to the palace, he was informed his nephew was kidnaped a couple days prior to his return and had not been found. Iroh did not even get to met his nephew as a newborn because he left to war when Ursa was still pregnant.  
Iroh rushed to his brother to find some answer about zuko's disappearance.  
"Brother" Iroh greeted.  
"Iroh"  
Iroh stood there for a moment, not sure how to ask...  
"It should be impossible to get in the palace unnoticed iroh" Ozai said, beating iroh to the punch.  
"Then how brother"  
Ozai gave his brother a loaded look.  
"You can't possible think," Iroh started  
"You know as well as a do the fortress of a palace we live in brother." Ozai said  
"An inside job though? Brother you can't possible mean some one would take the prince and-"  
"Im not saying anything." Ozai proclaimed  
"You're saying someone in this palace walls committed treason-to your son Ozai!"  
"No." Ozai and Iroh locked eyes. For once the two brothers understood each other, they were both heartbroken.  
"Im not saying that." Ozai finished. This confused Iroh and as Ozai turned to leave, ozai added "Im sorry for your loss Iroh, I understand your grief."

But what Iroh didn't understand was why the news of the lost prince wasn't publicized.

No one knew where Kozu came from. There was not another town for miles and no one in the village claimed him. Aki could not just drop him off at an orphanage in the city. No, she took him in as her own. Her husband and her saw zuko as a gift from agni. Masaru(her husband) raised Kozu strictly but because he had waited years to have a son-his lessons had more meaning and less cruelty. Kozu looked up to his father as a war hero and imitated him from an early age. And with positive reinforcement, he was able to be himself. At the same time being influenced by his father. Watching his father, her learned to be a charismatic leader. He was smart and graduated at the top of his class in firebending and military strategies at only 12 years old. Following his father's footsteps, he became a solider at 13 and soon worked his way up to Captain at 15.(Youngest in firenation history). He knew every commanding officer personally and even met general iroh on occasion and princess azula.

Azula was raised in the shadow of an older brother. THAT WASNT EVEN THERE. She learned to be resentful to him. It tired her to be constantly compared to a boy that could or could not be even alive. Let only be stronger then her! She had the best tutors and got praise as being a "firebending prodigy" but none of this could please her father. Her father that would constantly put her down as a weakling and that she "could not possible compare to her older brother." Her father never gave up on having his son return to him someday and vowed when Fire Lord Azulon died, he would send out a mass search. It would be hard, but they are ways to prove if a person was royal.

As soon as a baby is born in the royal family, their blood would be plucked and put into a goblet of fire that constantly burns. The blood is connect to a person's fire. When a royal can firebending at the goblet, the fire will turn white-recognizing them. Any imposter would be punished.

**Reviews are lovely and well appreciated! ~Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you for your amazing reviews!**

Chapter 2

Fire Lord Azulon was on his death bed as Ozai begged to be the next fire lord.  
"Father you know as well as I do that Iroh will not have another child, I on the other hand have one and of course father-"There was a pause. "I understand what Iroh went through with his loss and I will not want any losses in war or in the family anymore father."

Fire Lord Azulon knew very well that his youngest son was still bitter and still cold. He did not care for the fire nation people. He just cared about himself, it would win the war-but at what cost.

When Fire Lord Azulon died that night, the fire nation held service for him. All pilled into temples to give there prayers to agni. Zuko/Kozu was one of these people. He had a leave from war momentarily and went with his mother to service.

"I wonder if Prince Iroh will be crowned afterall."  
"No-I heard he dosent want the crown."  
"Who wouldn't want the crown!"

These voices felled the air outside the town's temple.

"Come on everyone lets get this service started and focus on grieving this fire lord, without thinking of the next yet-that will come at dawn" Kozu voiced traveled to the gossipers.

They looked over at Kozu without annoyance-actually they were happy to see his return. "Kozu! Our grand hero-you put this town's name on the map!" "Kozu-you grown!" Kozu kozu kozu.

After catching up with his town people, they entered the temple and were silent as people prayed to agni.

Aki had often prayed to agni for a son, and after getting Kozu, her spiritual connection was strengthened.

Kozu had often believed as a child, he was a reincarnated dragon. Ofcourse that was just a children's dream, but he still had great belief agni had placed him on earth for a reason and had gifted him with an inner fire that would never die, even after death.**(Im alluding to the royal goblet of fire that always burns and has burned for generations)**

Kozu prayed that whomever became firelord, he would put his people first and the war second. And, to end the war all together. Kozu has became a pretty well known name(whether its because he was so young or for his skills as a leader he did not know). He never let it get to his head, he had his mom to thank for this. And his dad. His dad died when kozu was 13, in war(ofcourse). This made Kozu see that death makes everything and everyone humble in the eyes of agni. One a person passes that go to agni to be judged for the character minus any status or any money.

At dawn Prince Ozai was named Fire Lord.

**As usual- reviews are lovely, I appreciate everyone that reads my story. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

It amazed Kozu how much his town people were able to talk in great lengths about him to his face, behind his back, to anyone. However they never talked about the avatar. No one did, even after he has been spotted in earth kingdom. No gossip on the subject what so ever. Kozu knew why, he has seen his people suffer from the war, but to talk about having hopes about the avatar ending it?-treason. He saw all nations suffer.

And ofcourse ordinary people did not know any specific detail about the avatar. Not even that he was 12. But Kozu heard all about him and How Zhao has apparently captured him.

Kozu really wanted to do something and he saw it as a sign that he had a week's leave from military service so he could do something. It was his duty to his nation, and give them their hidden wish-the avatar. To end the war and make peace. All the things Kozu couldn't do in his position.

To make things worse, now crowned Fire Lord Ozai has demanded a search for his son. No one knew he was missing to start with, why now all of a sudden? Did the last fire lord, Ozai's father-stop Ozai from searching. Kozu saw this as the logically explanation. But why?

Now the town's gossip was all about this "lost prince." And as Kozu moved his way to the stronghold Zhao had the avatar in-thats all he heard from town to town. Some people swore they were the missing prince. How would they know they where? Many of them, just wanted the power or recognition. The fire lord had solider's search the earth kingdom and is having all troops come to the fire nation capital-a troop at a time and would be "interviewed" by his subordinates-then interviewed by him if they pasted his rigorous tests.

Kozu did know he was found...quite oddly when he was little-but didn't second guess it. He still dosen't. He couldn't possible be the Fire Lord's son-the prince. The town he was found in was miles upon miles away from the capital. It seemed logical that some people didn't want him, maybe he was a bastard that a women from the earthkingdom realized she couldn't hide as being a fire nation boy. He didn't know, he didn't care-it was impossible. Surely- right?

When Kozu made it to the stronghold holding the avatar, he put on his mask. The Blue Spirit. He knew its meaning-and saw it fit. What Kozu couldn't do as himself-he could do as the blue spirit. He was thankful for the duel swords his father gave and taught him to use, as he flawlessly penetrated the stronghold. He found the avatar with no issues-besides the avatar's desire to complain about some frozen frogs. Weirdo.

Everything was going according to plan, in tell an arrow knocked him out. The avatar who felt gratitude to the masked vigilante. Carrying both the masked man and his frozen frogs, the avatar was able to make it back to his sick friends.

"Make any friends" Sokka asked, still alittle delusional.  
"Yah, I think so." Aang answered.

"So whose the masked guy?" Sokka asked with his mouth full.  
"Uhhhh a friend?" Aang answered timidly.  
"From where?" Katara questioned.  
"Fiiiinee, I'll tell you! See you guys were sick and I-uh sorta got captured by zhao." Aang mumbled the last part.  
"Im sorry..you WHAT?" Katara exclaimed.  
"But don't worry" Aang fumbled his in a 'don't worry' fashion, "This guy saved me...although he hasn't woken up yet-because he was hit by an arrow!"

As if hearing him, Kozu groaned. Aang airbent to his feet and said happily, "his waking up."

Kozu hearing the avatar's voice, removed his mask, "agh, where em I?" Before aang could answer, sokka saw his golden eyes-"FIRE NATION!" he took out his boomerang. "Sokka relax, aang said he saved him." Katara answered. "But-but" , "no buts" Katara finished.

"We're resting at this small temple!" Aang practically yelled to his new friend.

"Oh, well I'll be on my way then." Kozu bowed respectfully "goodbye avatar"

"No-wait! Who are you! How do you know who I am?" Aang said.

"Im kozu and thats what the guards will yelling at the stronghold 'stop the avatar-don't let him escape!'"

"But why, did you save me?" The avatar asked with big eyes.

"I said we were friends, did I not?-"

"But you're Fire nation!" Sokka interrupted and was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head "sokka!" Katara yelled

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

"You're evil!" Sokka again was hit in the back of his head.

"My Best friend Kuzon was fire nation and he was good!" Aang defended Kozu.

"A person shouldn't be judge based of the nation the come from-although I would be careful avatar-" Kozu then looked away, "Some of the fire nation have been brainwashed from birth to think the fire nation is the greatest and the war is a way to show our strength-or something like that," "But there are good people, in the army, in the nation, and when this whole war is over-I hope for peace." Kozu looks avatar aang in the eye "and you are the way to that peace."

Aang gulped, "uh-yea!"

"So I hope you don't get captured by Zhao again, but I do have to go-" Kozu started to say. "Wait-you should come with us!" Aang said. "NO!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Its ok. Its ok." Kozu put his hands out in a stopping motion. "I need to get back"

"Back to where?-the cave you slimy dragon flew out of-you-"  
"SOKKA!"  
"Sorry sorry gesh"

"I take the dragon comment as a complement." Kozu answered. "Aang-right?"

"Yea!?" Aang answered

"I can't promise you that I'll be the best of friends, but I will never hurt you."  
Before aang could say anything else, kozu said he really had to leave, and then left.

"I don't trust him." Sokka said  
"He would be the best option to trust-if you had to." Katara said.  
"But what happened with mom-"  
"I know sokka," she touched her necklace "I know, but she wouldn't want us to judge."  
Sokka made a sound, but otherwise said nothing.

**A/n:Hello! So this is my favorite chapter thus far (probably because of character interaction), I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are lovely! ~ash**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Gaang stopped in one last town before they would have to take a big leap over the ocean to the north pole. They found posters advertising the search for the prince.  
"Oh this is rich!" Sokka exclaimed  
"how is that sokka?" Katara said  
"the fire lord lost his son-" Sokka laughed his weird exaggerated laugh  
"I don't find that funny" Aang said

"But it is! The guy has everything-but he is even torn up because of war."

"How do you know it had anything to do with war?" Katara questioned.

"Just a guess."

"But it still isn't funny" Aang said

"Why not? You should think its funny-you're gonna have to bring this guy down-atleast his son isn't gonna be in the way." Sokka answered.

"I wish he had ended the war-"aang was interrupted

"Yah-but he didn't, thats what wrong-that family is screwed up and has to be stopped. His grandfather killed all your people!"

"Yes-but not all the people in the firenation did that-he did, not his father or his son. He did." aang said.

"Their continuing it!"

"Yes-but it only needs one person to end it-"

"Yah-you, us." Sokka 'finished'

"Maybe," aang looked back at the poster.

"Don't even say it aang." Sokka said

"Say what?"

"That the prince could end it."

"Im not saying that exactly, Im just saying that maybe the prince could be good and then take over as fire lord and we can work together and everything!" aang said

"Oh you positive avatar you." sokka said "I don't think thats gonna happen, the prince is probably dead or evil-but if you say so." he couldn't crush aang's spirit.

Life for kozu went back to normal ..for a few days. Then he had to leave for the fire nation capital, to be "evaluated." Dread filled his mind as he woke up to the morning sun on the horizon. He bid farewell to his mother that gave him a very heart filled looked. He knew and accepted the very very very distant possibility that he was the fire lord son. It was just hard to swallow the idea. He had a more logical possibility of being the prince then others. "Others" who had no problem spouting that they were the prince. Please, many of these men looked like their fathers, had their mother's eyes, their grandfathers nose. Why argue your heritage, when its obvious. There is quite of few orphans that could very be the prince. OR, the prince could be in the earth kingdom, or agni forbid-he could be dead. Those were more logical options then kozu being the prince and certainly more logical then many of the men's claims. No, boys.  
Kozu knew many of these boys that wanted to use this "lost prince" scenario to raise to power and none of them were even close to qualifying(in kozu's opinion). One of these men, was an ex-solider of his. Now, his in the navy under commander/admiral(whatever) Zhao. He was happy to get rid of an incompetent, self-righteous, ill mannered...prick, to another incompetent, self-righteous, ill mannered prick.  
Zhao had to pull back his search for the avatar for the time being and bring back his soldiers that are within age range to be the prince back to the capital. Great, Kozu would have to see his ex-soilder, Osamu soon.

As Kozu stood in line as the capital building(right next to the palace), he suddenly wished he had brown eyes. Brown eyes were common, he saw boy after boy rejected at being the "lost prince." The prince had gold eyes, many of the examiners/judges/Ozai's henchmen argued over the possibility of the eyes dulling as he grew older-they could be hazel by now. This only led to more candidates for prince.

'Why don't I have brown eyes!, this is pointless waiting in the line' for something he had no desire to claim- blood lineage with the fire lord.

Many others thought they weren't the prince either, however we're still forced to go through with this procedure. Wait in line, see an examiner(who would ask questions, ask to see firebending talent), and usually get rejected-or move to the second round.

"Ha-I made it to second round guys, I told you Im the prince."

Oh no-its Osamu.

"Well isn't it kozu, you probably think you're gonna get in good with the examiner, but you can't use your captain's title to help you. I know your not the prince-ha."  
What is with him kozu wondered. If Osamu did turn out to be the prince-the fire nation will go to hell-surely.

"And you think you could be the prince? No-you don't even know how to talk coherently or respect a superior." Kozu answered

"Soon I'll be your superior, remember that." was Osamu's rebuttal as he left.

A few other soldiers heard their exchange, and warned kozu(who they liked and admired) that if Fire Lord Ozai believes Osamu is his son-Kozu will likely be hurt, banished, something.

But kozu couldn't find any reason to worry. Even if their words were logical. Fire Lord Ozai would know his son. He just would. And it wasn't Osamu.

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: one of my favorite chapters! Thanks for your reviews, favorites & follows!**

Chapter 5

Kozu didn't know if it was good or bad luck that his examiner was (retired) general iroh.

"Oh-Kozu isn't it lovely seeing you here?"

How is it lovely, kozu wondered. He felt like a sheep being moved to slaughter. Or a calf ready to be branded and sold.  
"I always thought you were older then 16, but your rank as fooled me."  
Kozu always liked iroh, like an uncle-NO. No, he didn't just think that.  
"So im just gonna ask you a few question, alright." Iroh could sense uncertainty in Kozu's eyes-Kozu's very deep gold eyes.  
"Any persons that could be called to have witnessed your birth?" "No"  
Iroh raised an eyebrow  
"Not your mother?", iroh asked as a joke-obviously she could verify his birth, "no"  
"Do you have a mother?" yes  
"her name?"  
"Aki"  
"is she your biological mother?"  
"No"  
"Do you know who your biological parents are?"  
"No, I don't"  
"what city are you from?"  
"Ryuu"  
"I see, thats far from here."  
Kozu looked at him as if to say-so what.  
Iroh always thought his nephew was dead, but when he met kozu-he thought thats how he wished zuko would turn out to be. Now that it was possible for kozu to be zuko...  
"I already seen your firebending, so maybe we can talk about-life?"  
Oh no.  
"what about it?"  
"What's your earliest memory?"  
"I don't know if it was a memory or a dream.."  
"Yes?" iroh encouraged  
"I fell into a pond."  
Iroh laughed, "thats funny son."  
Iroh knew of the time his little nephew crawled into a pond, it was quite the story to here from the worried ursa. It couldn't be, or it could. All iroh knew is that he was gonna pass him to the second round.

As Kozu waited in another line, this time with 30 people. Waiting to spar with Princess Azula, one of his many friends had 'advanced' to the second round as well. One friend had no interest in being the prince, he was an orphan with great firebending skill. Although he thanks Kozu for teaching him to be as strong as he was. "I don't want to be here kozu, I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't what do I do? You would be the better prince-agh wha-"  
"Stop kaji" Kozu looked him in the eye and said, "all you got to do is face the princess, fight long and hard, but then concede."  
Kaji looked at him surprised, "you always said never to-"  
he was cut short by kozu's hard look  
"I know, but this isn't war, you can prove yourself to be a valued solider, but a prince?-a prince would never concede. So then, you won't move onto the third round and then"

"you face the fire lord's judgement."

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks kozu."

~~~~~~~~~~  
His friend did what he said, and was no longer a candidate for prince. All Kozu had to do was the same. Problem is, he couldn't bring himself to do it. As soon as he faced Azula-he knew he was gonna fight to win. After Osamu was announced to move on to round 3-that only made him want to win more.

Azula was deadly and precise. She didn't want her brother to be found alive. She wanted no one to compete with, without an older brother-she was the heir to the throne. If her father found his son, he daughter would be put aside. Azula was manipulative and cunning. The only thing the would calm her down was that she could easily control the fire nation through her brother(although she would rather have the glory all to herself). The only one that saw a different side of her was her mother. And no way was anyone gonna get in between them, azula swore.

As Kozu faced her, he could immediately tell that every rumor about her was correct. Her eyes looked straight through you and as the fight started, he saw her calculating eyes looking for a weakness. Where, she would find none. She threw the first fire punch, but he was determined to throw the last. He let her be on the offensive and him on defense for the start, but slowly turned her backwards to his advances, his punches were stronger, he blew off any of her blue fire with creativity, and quickly shook her confidence but using her fire against her, throwing her backwards. Then broke her root to the ground tell she was on her back.

Officials watching the fight looked at azula with worry. No one ever defeated her(men fought well enough to get to the 3rd round but never defeated her), so fast. Ofcourse she had faced many opponents that day. She was worn out- azula got up and started to form lighting.

"Azula no!" An official screamed.

All azula could see were her father's eyes. He could be convincing to father, that he was his son and then brown nose his way to power, but she would not allow it.

What she didn't expect was Kozu to redirect her lightening. He of course didn't shot her, as she did to him, but instead a foot away from her stunned form.

Kozu advanced to the 3rd round.

Kozu actually liked the idea of meeting the Fire lady. He heard great and kind things about her. However when he walked into the room with 4 other men to meet her-she looked somber. There was a dull look to her eyes that kozu found himself disliking. She needed to be happier. He guessed losing your son and having to search from him this way-and getting disappointed with no result, would make someone this way. Maybe she held no hope of her son being alive.

Kozu was the last in line and saw her greet every man before him and it was very formal, then the men moved to met the fire sages next to Fire Lady Ursa. Kozu guessed that they were the real ones deciding on who would make it to meet the fire lord. However he thought Ursa deserved a say in what she thought and was glad that she was apart of this process. A mother's bond to her son is deep. He knew this from his relationship with his mother. Ofcourse he wasn't her's biologically-that just seemed to make their relationship even more meaningful.

Maybe that's another reason he didn't want to end up being the prince. He loved his mother, what would happen to their bond?

~~

Ursa met hundreds of men, all were strangers to her. None of them held the familiarity she was looking for in their eyes. She knew Azulon was cruel, and held little hope that her little zuko was alive. However, she could not forget his strong, yet gentle gold eyes. They held something in them that was the key to Ursa's soul and sense his "disappearance" she was never the same. She stayed as strong as she could for her daughter Azula(whom she found she was pregnant with shortly before zuko disappeared). Her son in his short 18 months, was the apple of her eye, she knew she would recognize her son if she saw him.

~~

Kozu did the traditional fire nation bow of respect to Fire Lady Ursa and then introduced himself.

Locking eyes with her, he said "It is so nice to meet you Fire Lady Ursa, Im-" Kozu was cut short of the look that crossed Ursa's face.

~~

'No, it can't be.' She thought, but his eyes were the same eyes she dreamt of every night in their absence. With only the certainty a mother could have, she said her son's name.

"Zuko"  
Her voice did not shake, and for the first time kozu felt connected to that name somehow. He heard it a billion times before, but for some reason, it was different this time.

He didn't know what to do when she hugged him, this had not happened with any of the men before him, and he had no idea what expressions they(and the fire sages) had on their faces.

**A/N: AHHHHHH! so exciting! review and follow for more!**


End file.
